Lily Black and the Animagus Book
by CalicoJacky
Summary: Lily Black, Sirius's daughter finds a book about Animagi. She wants to represent him at Hogwarts, since he passed away last year. Lily cannot decide whether she needs to be like him, or she wants to.
1. Default Chapter

Lily Black sprinted quickly down the 6th floor corridor. She tried to hurry and get to the common room unnoticed. Lily looked from left to right, before jumping up the staircase and to the common room.  
  
Lily was trying to get to the Gryffindor tower without being noticed, because it was way past midnight and she had been dueling. Finally Lily had gotten to the portrait on the seventh floor. The Fat Lady was snoozing away softly. Lily stomped one foot in order to wake her up. The portrait's eyes shot open.  
  
"Oh deary! Hello Lily, you're out very late. You father always was late too." Said the Fat Lady, while stifling a yawn. Lily rolled her eyes and waved her arm in the air in order to show that she was in a hurry.  
  
"Tebo-Tango!" Lily whispered, the portrait swung open to reveal the common room.  
  
Lily stumbled into the common room, expecting to be the only on in it. Alas, there were two redhead boys shooting sparks at the fire. Lily walked even closer, hoping they wouldn't notice her arrival. The portrait door banged shut. Lily winced.  
  
"Lil!" said George as he swung around to see what made such noise. Fred also swung around. Their faces split into wide grins. Wide Mischievous grins.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" said Fred, who's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Again, Lily had been in a duel. She had dueled with a Slytherin, Kodah Morrington. Kodah left the battle with a broken arm and a bruise above his left eye. Lily left with a limp and her once mid-back length brown hair, dyed purple and cut to her chin.  
  
"I was in a duel with Kodah Morrington. He went to the hospital wing. I came with this." She said, indicating her bright purple locks.  
Fred and George laughed. Kodah was one of their very biggest enemies. They tortured him everyday.  
  
"That's the best her could do? Turn your hair purple? That's just sad. It shows who is the better wand waver here!" George remarked, putting his wand away.  
  
"Are you taking the mickey?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Once she had gotten over the shock of her hair being cut and dyed, she practically broke Kodah's arm in half. Lily couldn't wait until Dylan saw.  
  
"Well, guys, I'm going to bed." Lily then said goodnight to the twins. She bounded up the staircase into the girl's dormitory.  
  
Once inside Lily threw her trunk open. She pulled out a pair of maroon silk pajamas and pulled them on. Lily then jumped into bed.  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to find the dorm completely empty. It was Saturday morning and apparently Lily had slept in. She gathered her wand and cloak and proceeded down to breakfast.  
  
When she arrived down in the Great Hall, lily plopped down next to Fred and George. George was piling stacks of pancakes onto his plate; Fred was dripping pumpkin juice down his front. Once Lily sat down, most of the heads in the Great Hall were turned, staring at Lily's hair. It was an odd feeling for Lily, seeing as she was the only one looked at. She tried to ignore it, but eventually, it got so annoying that she just smiled and waved at anyone who pointed, or stared at her.  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall whispered something in Professor Dumbledore's ear. She then slowly made her way down to the Gryffindor Table. Lily noticed this, and began eating much faster. She knew she was in deep trouble.  
  
"Ms. Black, will you come with me?" said McGonagall. Lily gave Fred and George a hurried scared look, grabbed her wan and slipped her cloak on. Lily then nodded to McGonagall.  
  
Once they were outside of the Great Hall, McGonagall pulled Lily by the shoulder and into an empty classroom.  
  
"Ms. Black, I cannot say I agree with your new hairstyle. I am quite disappointed with you. You see, there is no rule about having your hairstyle changed, but if it continues to be a classroom distraction, I shall have to as you to dye it back. Do you understand?" said Professor McGonagall. Lily nodded silently.  
  
Professor McGonagall then left the room, leaving Lily sitting on a desktop. Lily looked around the room. It was fairly clean, except for an upset trash can and a knocked over desk. Peeves had obviously visited the room, seeing as there were rude sayings on the board. A forgotten book lay on a desktop. Lily walked over to the book and picked it up.  
  
The book was bound in a green scaly leather. The title was embossed in gold peeling letters. The title of the book was 'Animagi Study: How to Become and Animagus.' Lily's hands shook as she remembered her father. He had been an Animagus. An unregistered one. Sirius Black had turned into a shaggy black dog. Lily opened the book to the first page. On the inside cover a hand printed name read: Sirius Black- grade 4.  
  
Lily's heart beat faster. This book had been her father's. Lily was in 5th year, and she had just decided to become an Animagus. Lily flipped through the book; it looked like very complex magic. She continued to look through the book until a title page caught her eye. How to Know What Animal You'll Become.  
  
Lily stared at the book page. It said to know what animal you'll become think of what animal you're most like. If you need help, ask people around you that know you well.  
  
Then, the door of the empty classroom swung open. The Weasly Twins were staring at Lily. Lily shut the green book with a snap, and shoved it into one of her numerous pockets. "What happened Lil?" asked Fred, coming into the classroom. George followed Fred's lead.  
  
"Didya get into trouble?" George said, putting on a baby voice. George wagged his finger at her. "Naughty, Naughty!"  
The twins rolled with laughter while Lily rolled her eyes. Then, Lily remembered the book.  
  
"Guys, what animal am I most like?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't ask why she wanted to know. George thoughtfully looked into the air.  
  
"A slug!" said George sarcastically. Fred howled with laughter. Lily, however, did not find this funny.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I thought your dad was Sirius!" said Fred. Lily turned on her quick. She hated when they made fun of her dad's name.  
  
"STOP IT NOW! I asked you a serious question and all you do is joke!" Lily bellowed. The twins's eyes went wide. They turned serious real fast.  
  
"Well, Lil, I think you're probably most like a dog. A really friendly one." Said George, who had never made fun of her dad before. Lily smiled, that was much better answer. A slug, really...  
  
"What kind of dog?" she then asked, hoping they wouldn't say anything mean.  
  
"I don't know! There's so many species out there, how am I supposed to know?"  
  
Then Fred got the courage to ask an interesting question.  
  
"Why all the animal questions?" Lily turned around really quick to face Fred. She couldn't keep it from them for forever. She pulled out the book and showed them.  
  
"Animagi?" George said. "That's really advanced magic."  
  
Lily nodded her head. She knew, but she was going to try anyway. Fred and George wouldn't tell anyone, or would they?  
  
"I'm going to try and become one." Lily said, her voice quavering with nervousness. Fred's jaw dropped.  
  
"Lily, that's supposed to be very difficult!"  
  
Lily opened the book to the title page. The handwriting (Sirius Black-Grade 4) shone in the dim light.  
  
"My dad did it, Why can't I?" she asked. She then left the classroom without letting them answer.  
  
Lily shoved the book back into her pocket. She started to walk back to the common room, but Megan Monihan walked by, bawling. Lily hurried by, to try to catch up with Megan. Meg was a good friend of Lily's and usually didn't cry a while lot.  
  
"Megan! Wait up!" she yelled, hoping Meg could hear her. Lily chased Megan all the way to the common room.  
  
"Lily?" Meg muttered, her red face sweaty and warm. Lily nodded and went to comfort Megan. Meg was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Paper Wands' on it. Lily knew that the Paper Wands were a band, but she never heard they're music.  
  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" Lily asked, hoping not to send Meg into a fit of tears. Megan looked up at Lily.  
  
"My brother's dead. He died yesterday. I just got the news, just now."  
  
This news hit Lily like a train. Megan's brother Tim had only been 18. Lily had met him before. The boy with such a smiley face, dead. Lily could understand what Megan was going through. After all, her dad died.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Lily said quietly. Megan looked even sadder.  
  
"He was murdered. I can't tell you anymore than that. I'm sorry." Megan whispered.  
  
Later, Fred and George walked in on Lily staring at her father's signature. She wanted to be so much like him. He died before she could ever say goodbye. Harry Potter, a good friend of Lily's was Sirius's godchild. Sirius had rushed to save Harry from Voldemort. Lily understood. She loved Harry like a brother.  
  
"Lil, I know you miss your Dad, but this is a bit extreme." Fred said, placing his books down on the table. Lily took that as an extremely bad insult.  
  
"I never got to say goodbye to him. I never said 'I love you,' or 'Bye Dad,' or any of that. You'll never understand. I was expecting him to come home for dinner, and he never came. You don't know what that feels like. I got an owl from Dumbledore saying my dad was gone." Lily stared to cry.  
  
Fred and George stopped what they were doing and listened. Lily had never told them about the time after Sirius died.  
  
The only thing bothered Lily's mom after his death was that Lily never cried. She never said anything. After Lily heard the news, she blinked twice and nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Lil. Everything will be okay." George said, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily immediately put her head on his shoulder and continued crying.  
  
"That's why I'm becoming an Animagus. In honor of Dad." She said after her unannounced crying fit. Lily looked out of the window. Lily wanted to talk to an adult that understood how she felt, an adult that knew and cared about her dad.  
  
"Remus!" she said out loud. Fred gave her up and pulled his arm away.  
  
"What about Lupin?" asked George who was twirling his wand. Fred looked at George quickly. They hadn't seen Lupin since last year, and were wondering how he was. Lily waved the thought away.  
  
"I just need to talk to him. He knew my dad, and well, I need someone who knew how it felt to lose him. And well, Lupin's the only real marauder left." Lily said, still looking at Sirius's signature.  
  
Fred immediately looked sorry for Lily. He had made fun of her, and made her feel worse. George slapped Fred on the arm.  
  
"See what you did? Made her feel the all time low!"  
  
This made Lily laugh. She still wanted to talk to Lupin. She didn't know where he was, so it wasn't like she could send her owl off with a letter, hoping it would find him.  
  
"Do you know where Lupin is?" she asked George, whose parents were in the Order. George shrugged. He turned to Fred.  
  
"I dunno. There are members of the Order here at Hogwarts, you could ask McGonagall." Fred explained. Lily nodded, that was true.  
  
"Okay, I will. But if she doesn't know, I'll ask Dumbledore." She said, hoping they'd agree. The twins nodded and went to their dorm.  
  
Lily gathered a notebook, a quill and a bottle of ink. She pushed her purple hair out of her eyes and ran out the portrait. Lily was going to find out where Remus was.  
  
She ran past staff room twice before she realized that's where McGonagall would be. Lily walked up to the door and knocked twice. The door opened, but lily saw no one. She looked down. Professor Flitwick was smiling up at her.  
  
"Hello, Lily! What's the matter?" he squeaked. Lily smiled back.  
  
"I just need to talk to Professor McGonagall. Is She in there?" she asked pointing inside the classroom. Flitwick turned around, looked inside and disappeared for a moment. Instead of Flitwick returning it was McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Said Lily, hoping McGonagall could not tell that she was nervous.  
"Hello. What did you need?" asked the professor, as if she was in a hurry. Lily looked down the hall, no one in sight.  
  
"Do you know where Remus Lupin is? I would like to talk to him about my dad." Lily finally said. Professor McGonagall looked relieved.  
  
"Is that all? Good, I thought it was something else. And yes, I do know where Remus is. I know what you've gone through this summer. I can't blame you to want to talk to Remus. I'll give you his address." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily smiled. She was finally going to talk about her dad. She was bursting with joy. Lily grinned.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor." She said. Professor McGonagall looked sad for a moment and then responded to Lily.  
  
"Not at all, Ms. Black. You are very much like your dad."  
  
After hearing that she would soon talk to Remus, Lily skipped down the hall to go to the Gryffindor common room. She entered the common room, finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered in a corner, laughing over something.  
  
"Harry? Whatcha laughing at?" Lily said, walking closer to the group. Ron grinned at Lily's odd fuchsia colored hair.  
  
Harry's head popped up from under the table; he had bent down to retrieve a dropped quill. Harry's glasses were knocked askew.  
  
"Oh, hi, Lil!" said Harry excitedly, "We were just looking at old pictures." Hermione smiled generously, as she laughed at a picture of Ron in his Qudditch robes.  
  
"Okay, do you guys know when the next Hogsmeade trip is? I'm writing to Remus Lupin, to see if he will meet me there. I wanted to talk about my...dad." Lily said, looking at the pocket, which held the kelly green book. Harry got up and went to stand next to Lily. Harry had lost his godfather, and Lily had lost her father. Harry was the only person who really knew how Lily felt.  
  
"Remus? He's coming?" asked Hermione. Lily shrugged. Ron grinned.  
  
"I haven't even written him yet. But I hope he'll come." Said Lily. Ron laughed, pointing at a random picture of Hermione and Viktor Krum. Lily suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Do you all want to come with me when I go to meet him, if he comes?" she asked, hoping they would say yes. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Lily, of course we'll come!" she said, shutting the scrapbook with a snap, Ron nodded, grinning. Harry smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen Lupin in a while. I wonder how he's doing." Harry said, sitting down on a brown leather couch.  
  
It was lunchtime, and Lily was walking down the Transfiguration hallway with Dylan. Fred and George had told him what she was planning to do.  
  
"You can't do this! Do you know how dangerous becoming an Animagus can be?" Dylan said, worried. He really cared about Lily, and didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
"Did you know that my dad became an Animagus in the 4th year?" she pulled out the Animagi book. "This was my dad's. I'm becoming one in honor of him." Lily was being extremely stubborn. Dylan still was trying to convince her that being an Animagi was dangerous.  
  
"Lil, I didn't know that. But your dad was..." Lily cut him off.  
  
"What was my dad? If you finish your sentence with 'a trouble maker.' Then your not going to see me for a long while." She spat. Lily hated it when people said her dad was a troublemaker. She knew he was, but that didn't mean he didn't use his brain.  
  
"Never mind. Still, I don't think you should try alone. I'm becoming one with you." Dylan said. Lily never expecting this.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said, very surprised at Dylan's change of mind. She hugged Dylan. Lily was happier than she'd been in a year. Dylan hugged her back.  
  
"So, what animal do you think I'll become?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Lily thought. Dylan was real kind, and didn't mind mean people as much as Lily. Dylan was a very sweet boy. He was a very good Qudditch player too.  
  
"Some kind of bird, maybe?" Lily said, smiling. Dylan slipped his hand into hers.  
  
"Like a hawk?" he said, picking Lily up and running in a circle.  
  
"Ah! Put me down!" she yelled.  
  
When they finally made it to the Great Hall most of lunch was gone. Lily picked a seat near Meg and Dylan. She piled her plate high with stew and poured herself pumpkin juice.  
  
"Dylan, have you done your Transfiguration essay yet? I can't find ANY information on the Avifors spell. It's supposed to be handed in tomorrow."  
  
One of Dylan's friends, Toby, complained about the essay. Dylan shrugged.  
  
"That's funny, because I found plenty of info on Avifors. Did you try the library?" Dylan remarked, kidding around with Toby.  
  
Lily flinched. She had forgotten all about the Avifors essay. Lily pulled Dylan towards her. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I forgot all about the essay. Help!" Dylan smiled. He knew Lily would forget. He nodded, ate the rest of his stew and stood up.  
"Well, lets go." He said, leading the way to the library.  
  
On the way to the library, they ran into Fred and George stacking fruitcake in a nook besides the boy's loo. They waved nonchalantly at Lily and Dylan. She rolled her eyes, those two were always into something.  
  
"Hi Lily!" said Fred, waving a fruitcake. Dylan gave him a curious look. George started to explain.  
  
"We are trying out a new product. Spontaneously Combusting Fruitcake!" He waited for laughs. "It's not really spontaneous though. They'll explode at around 5-ish." He said. Lily shook her head. She made a mental not to be safe in the common room around 5.  
  
After they passed Fred and George, they reached the vast library of Hogwarts. Lily sat down at a table while Dylan asked the librarian, Madam Pince to help find books on Avifors. She pulled down many books, slammed them on the table, and left to return to her desk.  
  
For the next 2 hours, Dylan and Lily looked through what felt like the whole library. Lily found some valuable information on Avifors. Lily wrote her essay, and then some. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter...I finally have made it to were it's right! WOOHOOO!  
  
When they finally made it to the Great Hall most of lunch was gone. Lily picked a seat near Meg and Dylan. She piled her plate high with stew and poured herself pumpkin juice.  
"Dylan, have you done your Transfiguration essay yet? I can't find ANY information on the Avifors spell. It's supposed to be handed in tomorrow."  
One of Dylan's friends, Toby, complained about the essay. Dylan shrugged.  
"That's funny, because I found plenty of info on Avifors. Did you try the library?" Dylan remarked, kidding around with Toby.  
Lily flinched. She had forgotten all about the Avifors essay. Lily pulled Dylan towards her. She whispered in his ear.  
"I forgot all about the essay. Help!" Dylan smiled. He knew Lily would forget. He nodded, ate the rest of his stew and stood up. "Well, lets go." He said, leading the way to the library.  
On the way to the library, they ran into Fred and George stacking fruitcake in a nook besides the boy's loo. They waved nonchalantly at Lily and Dylan. She rolled her eyes, those two were always into something.  
"Hi Lily!" said Fred, waving a fruitcake. Dylan gave him a curious look. George started to explain.  
"We are trying out a new product. Spontaneously Combusting Fruitcake!" He waited for laughs. "It's not really spontaneous though. They'll explode at around 5-ish." He said. Lily shook her head. She made a mental not to be safe in the common room around 5.  
After they passed Fred and George, they reached the vast library of Hogwarts. Lily sat down at a table while Dylan asked the librarian, Madam Pince to help find books on Avifors. She pulled down many books, slammed them on the table, and left to return to her desk.  
For the next 2 hours, Dylan and Lily looked through what felt like the whole library. Lily found some valuable information on Avifors. Lily wrote her essay, and then some. Dylan sat with her while she finished. When she was finished, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Out in the hall, Lily looked down at her watch. The watch read 5:01. Lily quickly looked down the hall where the twins had been setting up the fruitcakes. The fruitcakes were still stacked in the nook. "Oh crap." She said. Dylan immediately looked down the hall. His eyes went wide. "Well, what are we doing here? Let's go" he said, his voice shaky. But at that moment, a loud ticking noise started. Lily looked horrified at the stack of fruitcake. The ticking sound stopped. Dylan ducked down and pulled his bag on top of his head. Lily squatted down beside him and followed him. She pulled her bad on top of her head too. The fruitcake blew up. Lily looked up at the hall. Total destruction. Pieces of fruitcake were everywhere. Lily looked at Dylan; his robes were showered in the cake. It was a spongy sticky mess. Part of Lily's hair was covered in the sticky substance. They stood up and brushed off as much fruitcake as possible. Lily and Dylan then made their way to the Gryffindor common room for the second time. When they finally got back to the common room, Lily dropped her bag on a table and stormed to the twins. They saw her coming and started to laugh. "You think this is funny?" she bellowed, taking her wand out. She pointed it at Fred and George. They pulled back, cowering together. "Yeah, actually, we did. But, I don't think we meant to get you caught in it. We're sorry. Spongifey!" said Fred, pulling his own wand out and cleaning Lily's robes. Lily lowered her wand. The twins leaned forward again. "Apology accepted. Next time, be more carefully where you place pranks." Lily said, pulling her bag onto the table. She pulled out her Animagi book and started reading. Fred and George looked at each other and continued working on homework. Fred, George and Lily met each other at Lily's sorting ceremony. They saw her interesting choice of socks (rainbow w/ pink baubles.) They liked her immediately. It was only till she told them who her father was did they befriend her. No one wanted to talk to her because Sirius Black was on the loose. Lily had met Dylan in her second year. Her had transferred from Beaubatons. He had had a French accent, but it died away. Dylan was one year ahead of Lily. "Lily! Wake up!" someone nudged Lily. She shook her head and robbed her eyes. Meg Demeter was looking down at Lily with a plate full of food. "You missed dinner. I brought you some though." She said, laying the plate of food down by Lily's stack of papers. Lily was horrified.  
"Oh!" she said, amazed with herself. "How could I miss dinner? I was so hungry too. Thank you so much!" Lily said, eyeing the mashed potatoes gratefully. Meg smiled.  
"Your welcome. I figured you were too tired to get up. There's a bit a brownie there." She said, pointing to a stack of brown rectangles. Lily thanked her again and packed away he things. She was going to eat in the dorm. No one would bother her there.  
When she went in to her dorm, several things happened. One, Guinivere, her owl, flew up to her with a letter. Two, Trixie, her mom's owl, came out of nowhere flying at Lily. Three, the dorm door slammed behind her.  
Lily carefully placed her food on her bedside table before reading the letters. She took Guinivere's letter first, ripping it open with powerful speed. The letter had the Black family mascot. It was written in an unfamiliar curvy hand.  
"Dearest Lily Black, I am writing to you because of our family resemblance. Blah, Blah, Blah. "Lily read the first part aloud, finishing silently. The letter was complete rubbish talking about how much Lily resembled her aunt. How Lily hated her. She threw the letter in the fire, gave Guinivere an owl treat and thanked her.  
Next Lily read Trixie's letter. Her mom was writing about the holidays. And asking whether she had heard from Adam in a while. Yes, Lily was coming for the holidays. No, she hadn't heard from her brother in a while.  
Lily threw that letter in her drawer. So nothing of big importance. She than flung herself on her bed, beginning to eat her now-cold dinner. She pulled out her Animagus book and began reading.  
The book said a simple charm would do the trick of knowing excarly what animal you'll become. But, the book said, you have to really want to become an Animagus, to really want it- no second guesses.  
She pulled her wand out, holding it at ready position. The book said the incantation was 'Animalia Showus.' Lily whispered the incantation. The result was a flashing blue light and a small husky dog illuminated by the blue light, was hovering above Lily's wand.  
Lily smiled. She was going to be a husky dog. She waved her wand again, to cancel out the spell. The blue light immediately went out. Tomorrow, Sunday, she would devote to studying but she'd do it outside.  
But now, was time for bed. It had been an extra long day.  
The next morning, Amber Ashworth, a girl whom Lily never really met, awaked Lily. Amber was a red-haired smallish girl with lots of freckles. Amber shook Lily awake.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Lily said stupidly, looking around for an emergency. It was Sunday morning and usually Lily didn't wake up for forever. Amber pointed to the common room.  
"Something happened!" Amber said, exasperated. Amber pushed her red hair out of her eyes, sighing heavily.  
"What happened? Tell me or I'm not going." Lily said, sitting up slightly, her purple hair very messy. Amber looked hurried.  
"Okay, fine. Fred and George have duck bills and they say you did it." Amber squeaked, falling off Lily's bed, which she had perched on to tell Lily.  
Lily threw her feet over the side of the bed, ready to get up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Somehow, Fred and George had gotten duck beaks overnight and Lily had been blamed. Lily got up, and dressed herself quickly, clashing slightly and ran into the common room.  
It was packed. There was a crowd circling around one of the tables. Lily pushed her way through to the center.  
Sure enough Fred and George had duck beaks, but something was different. Lil hooked closer; they weren't real.  
"Hullo, Wiwy!" said George, waving at the angered witch. She had been blamed for a joke.  
"Evanesco!" Lily said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the twins. The duck beaks vanished revealing their noses and mouths. The crowd thought it funny, Lily did not.  
"So." She said, anger bubbling like boiling water. "So."  
"So what?" an un-namable first year said. Lily ignored him.  
"So you blame me for this?" she bellowed, throwing her arms down. Fred looked confused, he turned to George, who looked stumped.  
"Lil, we didn't blame you for anything." George said, getting up walking to Lily. More anger bubbled.  
"Amber." Lily said furiously. George looked confused again. Lily explained.  
"Amber Ashworth woke me up, saying you had duck bulls and blamed me for them. Why? I don't know." Lily said, getting a littler calmer.  
"Oh, I see what this is about." Fred said, rubbing where the duck bill used to be. Lily looked at him. The crowd slowly started to dispearse, leaving Fred, George and Lily sitting alone in the common room.  
"You do, do you?" she said, rubbing a hand through her purple hair. Fred laughed mischievously.  
"Yeah." He said, suddenly very calm. George grinned. Lily laughed at them.  
"So..." she said, hoping that they would just spit it out, but Fed wasn't going to give in without a fight.  
"Well, I think..." he paused, yawning hugely, "that..." Lily had had enough of his taking his time.  
"FRED!" she yelled, sending the portraits hiding behind their frames.  
"Get on with it!" Lily bellowed. Fed laughed again.  
"Fine, I think that she's bloddy jealous of you. I mean, you've got the two best pranksters ever as friends. You've got a boyfriend, and you do great in schoolwork." Lily rolled her eyes. Like she'd believe that load of rubbish.  
"Guys, hate to break it to you, but Amber's more popular than me. And, no offense, but she hates your guts. So, she couldn't possibly be jealous of me." Lily pointed out, thinking she had just brought down their whole plan. George raised his eyebrows when he heard the news of Amber hating them.  
"Hating us??" They said, acting shocked. George put his hand over his heart; Fred put his hand over his open mouth. Lily giggled. The twins were almost the only ones who could make her laugh.  
"Yes, she doesn't like you. She thinks you are full of yourselves. But, whatever..." Lily trailed off, talking to no one.  
"Lil, Fred said, turning to look at George. "We think that she's jealous that you've got Dylan." Lily looked absolutely surprised.  
"What?!" she said.  
Just then, the common room portrait sung open to reveal Dylan Morris, Lily's boyfriend of two years. He looked around the room and spotted Lily with Fred and George.  
"Lily, I've just been to the library and..." he stopped. Dylan looked at Fred and George and then back at Lily. "Can I say?" he asked.  
Fred and George suddenly looked very suspicious. They grinned and then looked at Lily.  
"If it's about Animagi yes, you can!" she said, smiling at Dylan.  
"Well, this book said you had to really want to become an Animagi to find out what animal you'll become. Did you do that already?" he asked, Lily.  
Lily thought, 'Well, yeah, I have, but I dunno if I should tell you or not.'  
"Yes, I have." She said, her mouth overruling her brain. "I'm going to be a husky dog."  
Lunchtime came and went. Lily and Dylan spent their lunch break in the back of the library, studying to become Animagi. Dylan did the Animal spell and found out that he would become a red-tailed hawk.  
At dinnertime, Lily snapped her book shut. She was beginning to feel hungry and wasn't about to skip dinner.  
"Okay, well, I'm done with studying for today. I'm going to dinner. You coming?" she asked, stacking books into her bag. Dylan look up from his book. There were bags under his eyes.  
"Uhh, yeah. Meet you there though." He said, continuing reading.  
Lily shrugged and made her way to dinner. She was very hungry and was exhausted from studying too much.  
When she arrived at the Great Hall, it was apparent that Lily was not the only hungry one. She sat down at the very back of the Gryffindor table, leaning against the stonewall. Even though she was extremely hungry, Lily ate slowly.  
"Lil, what's wrong?" Meg came over from up the table. She had seen the way Lily was eating.  
"Just thinking. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said, smiling. Lily ate a little faster and then went back up to her dorm.  
But before she went back to the dorm, she made a quick stop at the owlery. Professor McGonagall hadn't given her Lupin's address for nothing.  
The owlery was extremely quiet when she arrived. Guinivere was at the very top.  
"Gwen, please come down. I have a letter for you." Lily called up to the snowy owl. Guinivere floated down and landed on Lily's shoulder. Guinivere stuck out her leg so Lily could tie her letter to it. Lily quickly tied the scroll and patted Gwen's head. The owl flew silently off into the night.  
Lily sat in the owlery for quite a while after Gwen had left. It was a nice spot for thinking. Lily sat and thought about how much she missed her dad. It was almost pitiful. Lily hated being the one pitied. It made her feel low.  
After about 25 minutes alone, Lily set off to the tower again. No one was in the common room, not even the Weasly Twins. Lily trudged up to the dorm and threw herself on her bed, fully clothed.  
Lily slept through the night, hating the fact that she had to go back to school the next morning. Sure, she liked Defense against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, but that was about it. She didn't like Potions at all seeing as Snape and her dad didn't get along real well.  
  
Can I have some reviews please?? PLEASE? Okay, I will get down on all fours and beg If I absolutely have too.....::begs:: 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the last chapter of Lily Black and the Animagus Book. Hope you like!  
  
The following morning Lily woke up and sleepily threw herself in the shower. After that she put on her cleanest uniform, shoved the Animagus book into her bag and trudged down to breakfast.  
  
The rest of the day, Lily was pushed to listen to lectures, making sleeping potions, float toads around the room, and sleep in the back of the classroom. Lily didn't mind the sleeping part.  
  
When classes stopped for lunch, Lily got some unexpected news.  
  
"Lily?" Dylan said, nudging her on the shoulder. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Lily nodded and followed him to an empty classroom. He looked pretty sad.  
  
"Lil, I got bad news." Dylan said, looking almost tearful. Lily thought the worst.  
  
"My mom doesn't like Hogwarts." He said, resting his hands on Lily's shoulders. "She's sending me back to Beaubatons."  
  
Lily stood silent for what felt like eternity. She couldn't believe what she was hearing She had already gone through enough misery, and now this?  
  
"Why?" Lily managed to say. Dylan looked extremely sorry. He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair.  
  
"I can't say exactly." He said, hugging Lily.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Lily asked, looking a bit on the scared side. Dylan looked at his watch.  
  
"Tomorrow. I know it's a late notice, but my mom wants me back in France, ASAP." He said.  
  
This was too much for Lily. She ran out of the room and burst into the girl's loo. She sat in a stall, crying her eyes out. The bell rang and Lily went to her next class, as if nothing happened.  
  
After lunch, Lily gave no effort in her classes. She skipped dinner and went straight to bed.  
  
The next day Lily got up and did the same routine as yesterday. Shower, uniform, and breakfast, except this time, with no Dylan Morris to look forward too.  
  
At Breakfast Lily got a letter from Remus. It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
I know how you feel about Sirius. He was a good friend and father. I miss him almost as much as you. And about your offer to meet in Hogsmeade, I'll come. I know you must need to talk to someone who knew him. I'll see you then!  
-Remus Lupin  
  
The letter made her happy the rest of the week. The next Hogsmeade trip was on Saturday.  
  
Nothing extremely eventful happened through the rest of the school week. Unless you count Fred and George's version of a 'lunch' uneventful.  
  
When Lily walked into the Great Hall on Thursday, she expected to sit down to a nice meal of stew. Harry, Hermione and Ron had followed Lily into the hall. They were just amazed as Lily when they saw what had been laid out for lunch.  
  
Instead of the normal stew, potatoes & soup; candy, pastries and cooks had been placed. Lily looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore and McGonagall were missing.  
  
"Ten-to-one, the twins were behind all this." Lily said, turning to Harry. He grinned and Hermione scowled.  
  
"They could get into terrible trouble!" she squeaked. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"It's not like they care! It's they're last year here. They just care about their joke shop." Ron said, shrugging. He picked up a lollypop off the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh Ron! We're prefects!" Hermione bellowed, seizing the lollypop from Ron.  
  
"We can't eat this! Who knows what they did to it!" Hermione said. Lily looked at the two, who were bickering like an old married couple.  
  
"She has a point you know." Lily said, picking a spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her lead.  
  
"So what about the Lupin thing?" Harry said, picking up the plate of stew that had just reappeared. Lily smiled.  
  
"He's going to meet me this Saturday. You guys still want to come?" she asked, fiddling with her eyebrow ring.  
  
"Yeah, We'll come." Harry said, shoveling stew into his mouth.  
  
Before Lily knew it, it was Saturday morning. Lily had stayed up all last night studying. She showered, dressed and went down for Breakfast. Once she got to the Great Hall, she found Harry, Hermione and Ron and sat next to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, passing a piece of toast to Lily. Lily smiled softly and gratefully shoved the toast into her mouth. Fifteen minutes later, the gang left for Hogsmeade.  
  
In the carriage, Lily was extremely nervous. She was finally going to go meet one of her dad's best friends.  
  
"Lily, come on, Lupin's waiting!" Harry said, pointing to a figure in front of the Three Broomsticks. Lily jumped off the carriage and waited for Ron to gather his bag.  
  
Once everyone was ready, Lily led the way to Lupin.  
  
"Hello, Lily. Interesting choice of hair color." Said Remus, winking at Lily. Remus smiled.  
  
"Oh, nice to see you three as well! Are you coming too?" he asked, opening the door to the Three Broom Sticks. He led the way to a large table in the back corner.  
  
"Four Butterbeers please!" Lupin said when Madame Rosmerta took their order.  
  
"So you wanted to talk about your Dad. And your Godfather. "Lupin said, taking a sip from his drink. Lily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about my dad again." Harry said, running his hand through his black messy hair. Lupin gave a sympathetic smile to Harry and Lily.  
  
"Well, then, for right now, just listen." Remus said, putting down his butterbeer.  
  
"Okay." The four sat and listened to Lupin. Remus sighed and took a deep breath. He hadn't talked about James and Sirius for a while. Before speaking he took a long look at Harry and Lily. Remus could see his two best friends echoed in their faces.  
  
"We met in our first year on the Hogwarts Express. James had met Sirius in Diagon Alley, where they had to stay overnight because the Floo network had been shut down. You see, James's dad had been a famous Quidditch player. That's how they met. Again, I met them on the train." Lupin took a breath. He rambled on.  
  
"Severus Snape had always had a grudge against me. One time in our first year, he cornered me in the Transfiguration corridor, and threatened to curse me into oblivion. James and Sirius saw and jinxed his shoes so they bit him." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Ooh, but they could have gotten into trouble!" Hermione squealed. Again, Ron rolled his eyes. Remus split them up.  
  
"She's right. Anyway, going on. After the Snape incident we became the best of friends. Peter joined us in the 2nd year. And then in our 3rd year, they figured out what I was. And amazingly, they still wanted to be my friends. Your parents are the reason I became was I am. Without them, I would have been sunned my whole school life. In our 4th year..." Lupin ranted on about their parents till 3 o'clock. Lily looked down at her watch. The time it read surprised her.  
  
"OH, jeez, Professor Lupin. Thank you so much for coming and talking about Dad. But, we have to go. It's 3 o'clock. We're supposed to be back by 3:30 and Ron needs to buy a new quill." Lily said grinning from ear to ear. She finally heard about her dad. Remus got up and smoothed out his tattered robes.  
  
"Your very welcome, Lily. May we see each other very soon." He said, giving Lily a light hug.  
  
"Bye!" she said, waving as they left the Tree Broomsticks.  
  
On the way back to Hogwarts, Lily was grinning the whole way there. But one thing was haunting her. The fact that Dylan had left Hogwarts , and then that she'd probably never see him again.  
  
Once inside the castle, Lily went straight up to the Gryffindor house. She left Harry, Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall. Lily went up to her dorm and flew on to her bed. She pulled out an old photo album of her parents and stared at a young picture of Sirius in 2nd year.  
  
His hair was scruffy, longish and very brown. Sirius's eyes were a deep brown, lit with excitement. He was looking at something off the camera, and was leaning on the side of the photo.  
  
Lily turned the page to her parents wedding picture. Sirius was grinning wildly, his hair speckled with grey. Her mother, Camellia Dale was about 5 in. shorter than him, grinning all the same. Her mother was a metamorphaguuys. The day of her wedding she had long brown curly hair. They both were waving up at Lily.  
  
At about midnight, Lily nodded to sleep.  
  
Two years later, Lily was at her graduation. She was 17 years old, still had her purple hair and her eyebrow ring. Fred and George were long gone, opened their joke shop. Lily had been miserable those 2 years.  
  
Lily stepped near the Forbidden Forest. She looke dup at the sky and a silent tear dripped down her cheek. Lily let the tear drip down her chin and whispered.  
  
"I'll never forget you Padfoot."  
  
Then she transformed into the grey husky and was gone into the forest.  
  
Author's note- this story is dedicated to all who are believers that Sirius Black is still alive! Oh and, please give me reviews, or I will send my rabid house elves to come and get you. 0o 


End file.
